


Stuck In Reverse

by LuisaHoffman



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisaHoffman/pseuds/LuisaHoffman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca is faced with reality of that she's not getting any younger, all of her friends are getting married. And Beca is still trying to have the life she had always wanted. She makes the decision to move and start brand new leaving all of her friends behind, only to face the fact that she had not gotten over the German Goddess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Speak up

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Pitch Perfect nor will I get profit out of this, I am just a person with an imagination.
> 
> I do not own the characters pitch perfect does, I'm just borrowing them.
> 
> It's gonna be a slow start to this Fic, I'm not jumping in to a relationship between Beca and Kommissar so be patient with me.
> 
> There is more to this Fic. 
> 
> NO COPYRIGHT

Beca's Pov,

Watching Cynthia get married to Samantha was one of the most beautiful and passion filled things I have ever seen, I was truly happy to see her happily married, I congratulated both Cynthia and Samantha and hoped them many years of great happiness and joy.

I moved off and found somewhere to sit then fell deep in thought about anything and everything. when Chloe and Aubrey walked up and sat next to me, Chloe was the one to break the silence. "So what about you Becs.... When are you gonna get married?"

I blinked a couple of times as I thought about what Chloe had just asked me, I turned to meet Chloe's eyes as I said "When I'm good and ready" then changed my tone to a more joking one "So when are you two getting married?"

Both Chloe and Aubrey shared a look and Aubrey said "we just got engaged three months ago, we will probably get married sometime soon" 

"Awe you two, why didn't you tell me three months ago I would of taken you two out for celebratory engagement drinks." I said

"Sorry Bec's" Chloe said pulling me in for a hug, "So what were you thinking about before we disrupted you"

"Oh nothing, it's nothing" I said 

"When you say it's nothing obviously, it's not nothing. Beca are you forgetting we know you" Aubrey said 

I let out a sigh, and said "I quit my job here in Los Angeles, and I'm moving to Munich"

Chloe looked at me dumbfounded and said "Munich?"

"Munich is in Germany" I said 

"Your gonna move to Germany" Chloe said sadly looking like she was a kicked puppy

"Yes Chlo, I or ready have a plane ticket, and a place" I said leaving out the fact that I was moving in with the ex enemy's Kommissar and Pieter.

"Chlo, I'll come to your wedding no matter where I am in the world and I'll Email you, but right now I have to go, and get rest so I can catch my plane" I said standing from my chair and pulled out my phone calling for a taxi as I moved to the exit yelling behind me "I love you, you aca-nerds!!"

Only to get a reply of "We love you too Beca!!"

I made my way outside and notice the taxi was there waiting got in, I told the driver the hotel's address. The driver nodded and left, I released my hair from its hairstyle and relaxed, I closed my eyes and let a sigh only to reopen my eyes a couple of minutes later to get out of the taxi. I paid the driver and walked in to the hotel that I was staying at. Since I had sold my house and put all of my things in storage.


	2. Wake up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is on her way to Munich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter one for Notes

Beca's Pov,

I unlocked my hotel room and stepped inside and kicked off my shoes, I sighed and looked aaround my hotel room making sure everything was packed and ready to leave. I walked over to my bed and plopped down on it and closed my eyes falling in to a dreamless sleep. Only to be woken to what felt like an hour later by my hotel room phone ringing, I groaned and reached for the phone and groggily said "Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Mitchell this is you wake up call" 

I sighed and sat up from my bed saying "Thank you" 

"No problem Ms. Mitchell" 

Hanging up I stood from the bed and stretched and made my way to the bathroom to make sure I looked acceptable then gathered my things and left my room, I headed towards the elevators and called for a taxi. Once down in the lobby I made my way towards the front desk and checked out. I only had to wait for five minutes for my taxi, I got in and told the driver to take me to the airport.

The driver nodded and pulled away from the hotel and drove in the direction of the Airport, Once at the airport I grabbed my things and paid the driver and rushed inside towards the woman at the desk, got my ticket and move to the arch that lead me to the plane. I took a deep breath and stepped through the arch, I walked down the hall and smiled to myself I couldn't believe I was starting a new chapter in mylife.

I got on the plane and found my seat and got comfortable, and before I knew it the plane was off and I was on my way.


	3. Brand New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Pitch perfect nor will I get profit out of this, I'm just a person with an imagination that is addicted to Becommissar
> 
> I do not own the characters Pitch perfect does. I'm just borrowing them, so I can play around with them.
> 
> All German translates come from Google translate and will be posted at the end of the chapter .
> 
> It is going to be a slow start to this Fic, I'm not jumping in to a relationship between Beca and Kommissar so please be patient with me
> 
> There is more to come of this Fic

Beca's Pov,

I looked out the window of the plane as Germany came in to view. I was amazed by how beautiful things look from up high.

Once the plane landed I was so excited to get off and explore, I only had an address which was on my phone, so I pulled out my phone and turned off airplane mode. Then started looking through the messages that were exchanged between Kommissar and I, When I felt a hand tap on my shoulder. I turned around only to come to face with a set of perfect Breasts clad in a red blouse.

I felt fingers under my chin and my eyes had met sparkling blue eyes. And then it clicked in that Kommissar was standing behind me. I took all of Kommissar in and noticed that she was laughing at me.

I dropped my gaze to the ground once Kommissar removed her hand from my chin, I was betting my face was as red as a tomato right now. So I kept my gaze on the ground. That was until I heard Kommissar say "Come on Kleine Maus, we need to get on the road before the traffic hits worse then it or ready is" 

I nodded and grabbed the handle of my suitcase and started to pull it and followed Kommissar to the exit of the airport. She led me towards a Black Range Rover and popped the trunk and placed my suitcase inside. As she moved to my side of the car and opened the door letting me get in then closed it behind me.

I watched as she walked around the front of the car and to her side and climed in sliding the key in the ignition and started the car then pulled out on to the road. I randomly glanced at Kommissar as we drove, We stopped at a red light and I took a deep breath and looked out the window. When I heard a phone ring and then Pieter's Voice rang through out the car. "Haben Sie den Troll haben?"

I frowned and cut Kommissar off saying "Ich bin kein Troll , Sie Ogre

I glanced at Kommissar and seen her looking at me smiling then looked back at the road and started driving again as Pieter said "Du sprichst Deutsch?"

"Ja, ich spreche Deutsch Vielen Dank für den Hinweis it out." I said as Kommissar cut in saying "Was wollen Sie Pieter?"

"nichts, ich habe mich nur gefragt , ob Sie den Troll abgeholt , ich werde dich zu sehen , wenn Sie hier. Pieter said as he hung up. Kommissar shook her head and glanced at me then back at the road.

we drove in silence, for a little longer but I had questions running through my head so I broke the silence and said "Well since we will be living with each other what's your name?" 

I looked at Kommissar as she stared at the road a head and said "Luisa"

"Ahh, such a pretty name for a pretty woman" I said as I fell silent and looked out the window again

We turned off on to a couple of streets then pulled in to a drive way. I looked out the window in awe as I stared at a Large beautiful two story house and said "You live here?" 

"No, we live here" Luisa corrected as she got out of the car and walked to the back of the Range Rover, I got out and moved to the back to collect my bag from Luisa still in awe.

Luisa started laughing at me again and said "Come Maus, the inside is even better"

Luisa placed her hand on my back and led me towards the house, she opened the door and let me walk in first. My eyes pretty much fell out of my head as I stared at the open concept house. Luisa smiled and continued walking past me as I looked around.

"Come on Maus" Luisa said as she gestured for me to follow her as she led me up to the second floor and down a hall pointing at what door was Pieter's room. Then continued down the hall and pointed out her room, then pointed out the bathroom, and then my room and opened my door revealing my large room with a huge bed in the middle of it, two chairs in the corner of the room next to a small table, a dresser, a desk and what looked like a walk in closet. 

Luisa had smiled and said "Dinner will be in two hours, Pieter will be cooking, once you are unpacked and settled you are free to look around the house, you will be able to find me in the study" And with that Luisa turned and left leaving me to unpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German to English translations
> 
> "Haben Sie den Troll haben?" - Do you have the troll?
> 
> Ich bin kein Troll , Sie Ogre - I'm not a troll, you Ogre
> 
> Du sprichst Deutsch?" - you speak German
> 
> Ja, ich spreche Deutsch Vielen Dank für den Hinweis it out." - yes, I speak German thank you for pointing it out
> 
> "Was wollen Sie Pieter?" - What do you want Pieter
> 
> "nichts, ich habe mich nur gefragt , ob Sie den Troll abgeholt , ich werde dich zu sehen , wenn Sie hier. - Nothing, I was just wondering if you picked up the troll, I'll see you when you get here.


	4. Three steps forward and two back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa gets a little jelly over the friendship Beca is forming with Pieter's girlfriend (Cassandra).
> 
> Beca feels like she had taken a couple steps forward in the friendship/relationship she is forming with Luisa, but she is also feeling like she is getting knocked back as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Pitch Perfect or its characters, I'm just a person with an imagination.
> 
> I do own Pieter's girlfriend Cassandra.
> 
> Kind of a sad chapter. But it will get better in the coming up chapters

Beca's Pov

I finished unpacking and plopped back on my bed and sighed feeling extremely happy that I made the decision to move, I pulled out my laptop and opened skype then remembered I didn't have WiFi. I sighed and shut down my lap top again and set out to find the WiFi password or at least someone who knew it.

I got off my bed and pulled open the door only to come face to face with a tall Brunette woman, my eyes widened as I said "Hi, I'm Beca"

I know who you are, Luisa had been talking about you non stop for the past week, Sorry where are my manners" The Brunette woman extended her hand "I am Cassandra, Pieter's girlfriend" 

"Oh nice to meet you" I said still thinking about what Cassandra said about Luisa talking about me for the past week.

"Come, dinner is going to be ready early today" Cassandra said 

"So do you know the..." I was cut off by Cassandra saying "Yes, later alright tiny Maus"

I nodded and continued walking beside Cassandra, we made our way towards the Kitchen as Cassandra said "So how old are you Tiny Maus?"

"I'm 21, I'll be 22 in a month" I said as we walked in the kitchen, my eyes locked on Kommissar's and I felt a blush form on my cheeks. I looked away and locked my eyes on to Pieter's.

He smiled and said "Hello, Tiny Bella I see you met Cassandra"

I nodded and smiled up at Cassandra, she smiled back down at me and placed her arm around my shoulder and said "Ja, I like her. She's different, and I love that you are as tiny as a Maus"

I looked at Luisa and noticed that she was glaring at us or maybe Cassandra, I pulled from Cassandra's grasp and moved to Pieter and said "So what's for dinner?"

"Vait and see, Tiny Bella" Pieter said with a smile on his face

I nodded and looked back over to Luisa and noticed she was staring at me, so I stuck my tongue out at her and watched as she smiled and looked away. 

I chuckled and looked down only to hear Pieter say "Since all of you are just standing around how about you do something, like set the table"

Cassandra nodded and moved to grab the cutlery and Luisa moved to get the plates, and I just stood and watched the two of them move around the kitchen with perfection.

Luisa came back a second later and took my hand and led me to the back door and out to the backyard, I looked down at our interlocked hands with a happy smile only for that happiness to be ripped away from me when Luisa released my hand.

I finally turned and looked at the backyard and noticed the large pool, beautiful patio, and hot tub etc. This backyard had everything you could ask for, it was like a fantasy come true.

I turned and looked at Luisa only to see her staring at me, like she was expecting me to speak, but I didn't know what to say so I stayed quite.

We both just stared at everything and nothing. Until Cassandra called "Luisa, Beca dinner" 

Luisa turned quickly and left me standing there alone, after a few minutes longer I finally turned and moved returning to the house, I opened the door to see Pieter smiling at me "so did you like it out there?"

I nodded and said "Yeah it was beautiful, and thanks Pieter for cooking" and that was the last thing I said for the rest of the evening. After dinner I washed my dishes and moved off to my room.

Only to be disturbed a few minutes later, by someone knocking on my door. So I cleared my throat and called for whoever it was to come in. I turned and noticed that it was Cassandra, she popped her head in and said "Hey Beca, I'm just checking on you, you seemed kind of down, did Luisa say something to you?"

I shook my head no then vocalized my answer "No, she said nothing to me. Kind of like the silent treatment" 

Cassandra nodded and said "Don't worry about it, she was just in deep thought about something" 

I nodded and said "so what's up?" 

"Nothing, just hear to give you the WiFi password since that vas vhat you vhere asking for earlier, Ja?" Cassandra said as she handed me a Piece of paper with the neatly writen password on it. I nodded and thanked her, she smiled and told me she'd see me in the morning then left the room.

I turned to my laptop and turned it on, I signed in and accessed the WiFi and typed in the password, then sent Chloe a quick message on skype telling her that I am safe unpacked and relaxing. 

Chloe responded instantly "Good great to know you arrived safely, we miss you Becs"

I felt my eyes become heavy as I said "I miss you too. I'm sorry to cut this short but I am exhausted, so I'm gonna hit the sack, Bye Chlo" 

"Alright sleep tight bye Becs" Chloe said 

I shut down skype and closed my laptop, then stood from my desk and got ready for bed.


	5. Make me Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Pitch Perfect or it's Characters.
> 
> All German translations will be at the end in the notes

Luisa's Pov,

Waking up with only four hours of sleep was horrible, I felt like I hadn't slept at all. I got out of bed and decided that a cup of coffee was going to do me good, I opened my door and immediately noticed the bright blue sticky note on my door. I pulled it off and started to read the small note.

Luisa,

I'm sorry, if I upset you in anyway possible, please forgive me for whatever I had done wrong.

Beca.

I stared at the note in confusion, and made my way to Beca's room I razed my hand a knocked firmly on the door and received no answer, I slowly turned the door nob and entered Beca's room to see that Beca wasn't there. I turned around and called for Beca and got no reply. 

I slowly made my way down stairs and looked around the house to find that Beca was no where to be found, I grabbed the house line and called Beca and still got no reply, so I called Pieter.

"Luisa, was los ist?" Pieter said as he answered 

"Wissen Sie, wo Beca ist? I asked 

I heard a sigh come from Pieter as he said "Ja, sagte Beca mir, sie war auf der Suche nach einem job."

I felt my body relax and said "Das ist alles, was ich wissen wollte, danke für das Erklären mir Pieter"

"Auf Wiedersen Luisa" Pieter said 

"Tschüss" I said as I hung up and made my way in to the kitchen and got the well overdue coffee and made my way to the study to get the book I had been reading then to the living room to curl up on the couch and read as I waited for Beca to come home.

I had became comfortable on the couch and was about to doze off when Beca opened the front door and stepped in, I turned around and caught Beca's eyes for only a second before she looked away and walked right passed me and up stairs.

I stood from the couch, book and coffee in hand and made my way to the kitchen and dropped off my coffee cup in the sink, then went up stairs and towards Beca's room. I stopped in front of the door and knocked on the door saying "Beca, I know your in there, I read your note, and I vanted to tell you that you did nothing vrong, you hadn't upset me"

Beca didn't open her door to me, so I nodded to myself and said "I understand Beca, you don't vant to talk right now, but if you vant to talk later you can find me in my room"

I turned and left heading towards my room and got comfortable on my bed and continued reading my book.

A couple of hours passed and I felt my eyes begin to get heavy again, I closed my book and closed my eyes, only to have someone knock on my door, I sighed and sat up calling for who ever it was to come in. I stood from my bed and stretched only to hear the soft almost quite "Umm, Luisa?"

I looked in the direction of the voice and noticed Beca standing there, I gave a small smile and said "Beca, I vas beginning to think you veren't going to come talk to me" 

I moved towards Beca and took her hand leading her to my bed and sat down, patting the side of the bed next to me, I watched as she hesitantly sat down next to me and began to say "I..." But I cut her off saying "I'm sorry Maus, but can I say something for a quick second"

Beca nodded and sat quietly as I begin "I'm sorry for making you feel as if you did something wrong, for leaving you outside alone, I didn't mean for you to think you had upset me. I have a lot going through my mind at the moment"

Beca nodded and asked "I completely understand Luisa"

I smiled and said "Danke Maus, I'm also worried about you"

"Me, why me?" Beca said 

"I'm worried about how you feel about me..." I said holding Beca's gaze

"Luisa you never have to worry about how I feel about you, remember through out the first year I knew you I was a bumbling mess" Beca said chuckling awkwardly

"Your not a bumbling mess right now, how vould I know your feelings are still true?" I asked looking at Beca waiting for her answer

"I have trained myself to be relaxed and unaffected Externally but internally I am screaming at the top of my lungs how I feel about you in a bumbling stupid mess" Beca said

"So if I kissed you right now, vhat vould you do?" I said

"I.... Um..... I....." Beca started as I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers in a light yet passionate kiss, that turned in to a full out heated make out session. 

Beca ended up straddling me and my hands started roaming Beca's body and ended up on Beca's ass. And Beca's hands ended up cupping my breasts. I moaned in to the kiss then pulled back and smiled giving Beca's ass a quick pat, before Beca rolled off me and I sat up on the edge of the bed again.

Beca followed me and sat up as I said "there is still a problem, Maus"

Beca looked at me questioningly as she said "what's the problem Lu?"

"I don't vant to be some fling to you" I said 

Beca smiled and said "Never worry about that Lu, I'm not a fling type of person" 

"Good" I said as I leaned in and locked our lips in a deep and passionate kiss, then lightly pushed Beca back on the bed and moved so that I was straddling her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luisa what's going on? - Luisa, was los ist?
> 
> Do you know where Beca is? - Wissen Sie, wo Beca ist?
> 
> Yes, Beca told me she was looking for a job - Ja, sagte Beca mir, sie war auf der Suche nach einem Job.
> 
> That's all I wanted to know thank you for telling me Pieter - Das ist alles, was Ich Wiesenthal wollte, danke für days Erklären mir Pieter
> 
> Good Bye Luisa - Auf Wiedersen Luisa
> 
> Bye - Tschüss


	6. Want to Want me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all grammatical error in this chapter
> 
> I do not own Pitch perfect or it chapter

Beca's Pov,

It was a beautiful sight having Luisa above me, but I personally wanted her below me. Writhing and begging for her release, I wanted Luisa to Know exactly how it felt to want something so badly you can't stand it. I kissed Luisa fervently letting my hands run down her soft warm body only to stop at her hips, I slowly ghosted my hands under Luisa's shirt and stroked her stomach.

Luisa pulled back from the kiss and removed my hands from her stomach and placed my hands above my head saying "As much as I love you touching me.... I want you to keep your hands above your head."

I nodded and kept my hands where Luisa placed them as I asked "Like this?" Luisa nodded and let a smile graze her lips as she tentatively touched my face and locked our lips together. Only to pull back letting a second smile on her lips as she pulled her shirt over her head and revealed her perfect breasts, throwing her shirt somewhere in the room, then locked her gaze back on to mine.

I gave Luisa a large almost Cheshire Cat like smile as I flipped us over. I looked down at Luisa noticing the look of shock clear as day on her face, I lent down and kissed Luisa then pulled away once again and stared down at her in awwe, as words of bumbling mess ran through my head. I opened my mouth to say something but the only thing that came to me was "I thought I had a good enough control over my bumbling, but your gorgeousness some how still makes me bumble like an idiot to you"

Luisa laughed and said "I guess I had broken the Maus and her control"

I smiled and placed my pointer finger on Luisa's lips in an act to shush her, I moved down Luisa's body as I started working on removing her pants and underwear. Once her pants and underwear were removed from her body I couldn't help but gawk at Luisa. She was perfection.

I couldn't help myself any longer, I let my hand stroke Luisa's cheek and murmured "Gorgeous" Then dipped my head to nuzzle Luisa's collar and place small and soft kisses to her skin. Only to pull back and say "Let me take care of you"

A small smile formed on Luisa's lips as she spoke her next words" By all means"

I smiled and lent down capturing her lips in a passionate kiss before moving to her neck sucking on it leaving a red mark on it, then continued leaving a trail of soft kisses down to the valley of Luisa's breasts. Taking one of her pink nipples in to my mouth suckling on it, as my hand snaked its way towards the other breast that is currently being neglected and cupped it. 

I pulled away from Luisa's nipples with a wet pop and continued my trail of kisses, licks and nips down her body stopping at her thighs, my eyes locked on the apex of them as I murmured "your so Beautiful" My words fanned across Luisa's heated sex in a gust of warm air. I looked up and caught Luisa's eyes and said "Please teached me everything there is to know about you .... I want to know your preference, your desires, and your tastes.

Luisa's body shook with my every word as I placed my hands on her legs and spread them even wider, and watched as Luisa rocked her hips for the contact that I hadn't yet to give. I chuckled and parted Luisa's folds. Her sex was glistening with her honeyed arousal

Luisa locked her eyes on to mine and murmured "My desires?" I watched as she razed her hand and cupped my face " My only desire is to have you" Luisa's accent was thick with lust.

I lent down not yet touching Luisa the way she wanted to be touched, I tucked a rogue strand of hair behind my ear, before completely lowering my mouth on to Luisa's slick heat and delivered a slow yet strong lick against it. I slowly pushed a middle finger inside her core, and moved my mouth over her clitoris.

A slightly muffled cry of pleasure tore through the room as I added a second finger to the first and sucked gently on her. A guttural moan left Luisa as I felt her walls clamp around my fingers. I continued pumping my fingers, as a gasp came from above me followed by Luisa screaming "BECA!!"

Luisa's body seized beneath me, her hips rocking sporadically. I let a sigh leave me as I thought I would happily watch Luisa come as many times as I could get. I pushed a third finger inside of her sex- pushing Luisa over the edge. As I lapped up Luisa's climax gredally, still pumping my fingers steadily while licking her harder- savouring the waste of her release.

Luisa mumbled words above me in incoherent fregments of praises in several different languages, I felt hands reach for me and I smiled at the silliest grin that was splayed across Luisa's face. I was eager to give her a kiss, letting her taste herself before laying next to Luisa and pulling her closer and kissed her forehead and watched as Luisa fell asleep, before letting sleep claim myself.


End file.
